


Caught In The Act!

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus wishes Obliviation!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Splutter warning, Yes, I really mean it!
> 
> Response to the Snape Image Challenge on the Muffliato Group over a year ago.

Caught In The Act!

 

On silent feet Professor Severus Snape, crept forward in the pitch dark and got ready to strike. Preparing himself, he stretched out his left arm and tugged sharply at his robe cuff with his opposite hand, then repeated the process for his right arm. With sleeves rolled up out of the way he swooped around the corner, casting some Peruvian Illuminating Powder.

Caught in flagrante, Dolores Umbrage and Argus Filch stared back at him with startled flushed faces.

Catching Filch with his cock rammed into Umbrage was a scene Severus Snape must excise from his brain or surely go mad. But first, perhaps a little blackmail?

END


End file.
